


painted my heart

by thiccheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Love, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Painting, Royalty, enjoy???, idk what is happening with this, its rlly shite lmAOOO, minho and chan in dresses yeah, minho cries a little oops, this was made in like 3 hours, unedited, word vomit is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccheart/pseuds/thiccheart
Summary: minho and chan's love blossoms over paint and dresses
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	painted my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hii!!!!!!!!! i hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> !! this is a work of pure fiction and i am not saying by any means that this is nonfiction and this is how the characters are in real life !!

"hello your highness." chan bowed, seeing the prince sitting on a cushioned stool.

"hello... your name?" he asked gently. softly tuffed hair laying on his eyes.

"bang chan— i'm sure your advisors told you what i do." the prince hummed— standing up from the stool as his mint green ballgown flowed with his movements.

his lace gloves covered his hands as he bent his knees in a curtsy.

"i'm prince minho—" minho stood back up. "is there anyway you would like me too pose for my portrait?"

"no— whatever is most comfortable." chan set his canvas down on the already set easel. laying his paint basket and wooden paint board on the small table. sitting on his stool as he looked back up to minho.

he was sat comfortably, hands folded on his lap looking out the grand windows as sun hit his sun kissed skin.

chan paused, breath caught in his throat as he took the awe of minho's beauty.

he always heard that minho was beautiful. as an apprentice painter— he heard from government officials that minho was the most beautiful of them all (both inside and out).

"oh my god." he whispered.

"did you say something?" minho whipped his head, meeting eyes with chan.

"no prince. are you ready?"

"yes sir chan." minho closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles as chan began the sketch.

chan began to notice small things about minho— his freckles barely pressed against minho's face, neck, and eyes. the natural blush on his sunkissed skin that laid on his shoulders and elbows all down to the fingertips. dusting his nose and cheeks a rosy red that matched chan's pink paint.

"how long have you been painting?" minho asked, eyes shut as he let cool air brush his shoulders from the open window.

"since i can remember."

"you must love it."

"it's the highlight of my life." chan smiled, peaking around the canvas to get the rough sketch of minho's skirt. standing up to hold the top of the canvas as he sketched the brown locks of his hair loosely.

they stayed silent for a few more moments— absorbing the silence and the quiet scratches of chan's pencil against the canvas.

"how long do your usual paintings take?"

"days— i only work day hours and since your garments need to be washed often— it will probably take a month or two since i won't be able to come each day."

minho hummed, flattening out the creases of the lace dress. "i think it will be worth it— don't you?"

"of course. i think every painting is worth it." chan murmurs. picking an eraser up and lightly rolling it over the sketch— picking up the heavy lines of charcoal to leave with a faint outline.

"i think that's all for today prince minho- it's been a couple hours. i think all my details are in place and ready."

"may i look?" minho asked, head tilting up slightly. watching chan nod with a small smile. minho picked himself up. walking across the glazed floor as his heels clicked gently.

"it's so beautiful already." minho said breathlessly- holding his hand to his chest. "you are so talented."

"thank you prince." chan said looking deep into minho's round eyes.

"thank you for your time today," minho curtsy'd once again, "see you next week sir chan." minho spun around, leaving his words hanging in the air as the soft click of his heels echoed through the halls.

...

"welcome back." minho said entering the space— his same green dress adoring his frame. gloves tightly laced up his arms.

"hello prince minho- today we are going to do the undertones." chan began to squeeze each tube of paint into little dollops on his board, testing each one on a scrap sheet of paper nearby.

"fun." minho said shortly. sitting back down in his familiar sitting pose and looking forwards. "what medium do you use?"

"oil paint."

"i've heard it's quite hard to use." chan shrugged.

"maybe it's because i've gotten used to it. i guess at first it was hard— learning how to use the undershades and how long it takes to dry. but after a while i began to find my own flow. notice things in everything that began to catch my eyes and it made me want to paint more."

"what do you notice about me?" minho asked softly. eyes shut as he— once again— let the air brush his skin.

chan paused— looking at the prince in front of him. "your freckles— they are faint but i see them. your eyes are warm and round— they feel safe. your hands move gracefully and even lie gracefully while you sit there. your hair is getting longer in the back and is beginning to have natural waves in it." minho sat stunned. looking at chan with a small smile.

"that is the most lovely thing anyone has ever said to me." minho smiled brightly, "thank you— so much."

"you deserve these compliments though. you are such a wonderful person."

"you've only basically just met me." minho quirked an eyebrow as chan lied paint down on the canvas.

"but just from these few short hours i can tell you are one of the kindest people ever." chan smiled- letting the silence fill the room. painting the undertones of minho's skin as they listened to the wind whip past the curtains.

"then i can tell you are a very talented and considerate person." minho looked up- locking eyes with chan as they both paused moving. eyes looking deeply into each other. chan's hand stopped moving, dropping to sit on his black pant leg.

minho took a deep breath, blinking and looking out the window to the country side on the left side of the castle. watching the sunset.

_(how fast did the hours pass with chan?)_

chan picked his paintbrush again, filling in the space he needs to loosely fill.

"we need to see each other outside of these meetings." minho said. "i like being with you."

"what would we do?"

"anything we want too."

...

"we are painting and finishing skin today." chan began mixing paint, trying to match minho's skin.

"i feel like our time together goes by so quick." minho whispered, adjusting his lace gloves as chan added a small smudge of red to the palette, frustrated as he struggled to match the skin.

"time flies by while your having fun." chan smiled, "it's fun to be with you."

_and i love to be with you._

"is something wrong sir chan?" minho stood up, walking over to the frustrated painter.

"i can't match these." chan whispered, using his palette knife to mix the colors.

"is it toxic to humans?" minho asked, looking at chan with his safe eyes.

"no why-" minho picked a flat square paintbrush in the mixture, pulling his glove down further to brush the paint on his skin.

"it's a perfect match." minho handed the brush to chan, "you are doing great chan. don't worry okay?" minho took a towel from the easel, wiping his skin and getting the oil paint off.

"you dropped the 'sir'" chan smiled, watching minho place a startled expression on his face.

"oh i'm sorry."

"don't apologize— i like chan better than sir chan."

"i like minho better rather than prince minho."

"i don't know if i can do that... prince." chan smiled, defining minho's features with a slightly darker paint shade to create the illusion of eye sockets, a jawline, and other shadows.

"no one is here. just you and me." minho smiled.

"but people are in the castle."

"this room is in the far end of the left wing of the castle. not many come here chan." chan hummed, pondering on the thought.

"what is it like being a prince?"

"eh-" minho shrugged. "it's fine. my dad died a year ago so my mom is preparing me to become king."

"how's that?"

"i'm not ready." minho said honestly. sighing into the quiet room. "i'm only 22... i want to experience life more. experience love, experience the thrill of it all." minho looked around. "experience what life has to offer."

"can't you resign from royalty?"

"i would if i wasn't the only heir." minho looked at his dress, looking at the gemstones and sequins. shining in the golden hour light.

"i'm scared of being alone— i can't run every thing on my own." minho began to tear up, wiping his cheek.

chan placed his paintbrush down, standing up and walking slowly to minho. crouching to face the tearful minho. "you got this minho— you are so strong. you won't be alone okay?"

"who will i have?!" minho yelled. "when my mom dies i won't have anyone!" minho stood up, walking around the open room.

chan paused, watching minho stand at the window sil. watching the sun set against the horizon.

"i'll be with you." chan whispered, walking over to minho and standing beside him. "i won't leave you okay?" minho stayed silent, tears falling down his face.

minho turned, wrapping his arms around chan. tucking his head on his shoulder.

"stay with me please."

"i will."

_always will._

more days and weeks passed as the painting continued to complete. more and more details laid onto the canvas by delicate hands.

"we are finishing the background today." chan sadly said, pulling the wooden palette out again and mixing golds and reds to match the wallpaper.

"there's a lot of details." minho pondered. "it will take a while."

"that's good." chan smiled, "we will have more time together."

"why did i have to wear my dress today?"

"because i need to know how the shadow of your dress effects the floor." minho hummed.

"you would look pretty in a dress." minho smiled, folding his hands gracefully.

"i would?"

"so gorgeous. a deep blue dress, and a ballgown like mine."

"i don't know how pretty i would be— you look so amazing in a dress."

"thank you— you flatter me." minho stands up, watching chan smile playfully as the painting had to be halted.

"have you ever see a ballgown while dancing?" minho began to spin in light circles, the lace ballgown swirling around him.

"no."

"have you ever danced?"

"no." minho paused, walking over to chan and holding his hand out. chan looked uneasy, grabbing minho's laced hand. being slowly lifted from his chair.

"hand here." minho led chan's right hand to sit on his waist. "and hold these hands out." minho led his right hand out, looking at the man in front of him.

"slowly— follow me." minho stepped slowly out- letting chan clumsily follow his footsteps.

"you got it." minho moved his left hand to cradle chan's face, nudging chan to face him. "you're a natural." minho smiled, "let's go a little faster okay?" minho picked up a tiny bit, twirling around the open space, lost in each other's warm safe eyes.

"let me twirl you." minho lifted his arm up, cranking his arm as chan spun and fell back into place.

"i thought i would fall." chan gasped, hand falling back to minho's waist for security.

"i gotcha channie, i won't let you-" minho yelped, hitting chan's painters table and knocking all items over onto minho's dress as they tumbled to the ground. minho falling flat on his back as chan landed on top, pushing himself up quickly to hover over minho.

their breath froze, eyes meeting to each others. they stopped, eyes looking at each detail of their faces.

chan licked his lips, moving one hand to push minho's growing hair out of his eyes. "can i kiss you?" he asked quietly.

minho swallowed nervously, nodding before telling chan a "yes."

minho raised one gloved hand to chan's neck- pulling chan gently down till their faces were centimeters apart. unsure of who should kiss first.

minho pushed himself up, locking lips with chan as their lights sparked between them. warm and soft pillowy lips led their flowering love through each other, a needle going through fabric.

their love was warm and safe.

...

piano played quietly in the back— spinning around the empty ballroom. minho and chan looking into each other's eyes as they danced in their long ballgowns.

dark sky blue on chan's. glitter and sequins decorated the skirt (the sky has a million stars but chan shines brighter.) 

minho's (still paint stained) mint dress whisked around his frame as he leaned against chan's frame.

"your the light in my life." chan whispered, kissing minho warmly as they paused their dances standing in the middle of the ballroom. wrapping their arms around each other as they kissed, pressing against each other like they were the only people on earth.

their wedding bands shining against the moonlight that shines through the skylight. "i love you." chan whispered.

"i love you more."

chan tucked minho's head onto his shoulder, standing and slowly spinning in small circles. "the painting looks better with you in it." minho whispered. looking up at the grand painting hanging on the wall.

both in their signature dresses sitting next to each other, warmly holding each other.

both their signatures laying in the corner.

_you painted my heart bright red and yours too._

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> my twitter is @blueberriemin_ if you wanna chat! and my wattpad is dainty-minho if you rather chat there :) have a good day/night!!!


End file.
